


You're Pretty Good

by StressedOutSpeedster



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StressedOutSpeedster/pseuds/StressedOutSpeedster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're alone at S.T.A.R. Labs one night and you use the opportunity to take advantage of the speakers in the Cortex. Sadly enough, you get caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Pretty Good

Finally, the lab was empty. Cisco and Barry had just left an hour ago for the night, and you were here, finishing up some paperwork and meta-human business in the Cortex. You lived for these moments, when you were alone.

You pulled out your phone and connected it to the computer. Sorting through your music you picked your current favorite song and routed it through the speakers. The melody began and your lips began moving to the lyrics.

It was the only time you could really get to listen to your music. With your Stick-up-the-ass neighbors, your headphones would cause a noise complaint.

Singing you began to bob your head as you slid over to the other end of the desk, grabbing this and that to clean up and file some papers. Your voice picked up as you began to sing along.

**Cisco~**

Cisco yawned as he texted Barry different things about the suit. He rode up the elevator, back up to the cortex where he had forgotten some small items that he needed to tinker with things at home. 

The doors opened and he could immediately hear music from the corridor. 

Who else was here this late? Following the music, he hesitantly made his way to the cortex. 

_Dude, someones here._

Cisco shot a text to Barry, wondering if this was something he was going to need The Flash for. Sure it was just music, some pretty good music at that, but who knew if it was some weird music meta come to rob the lab. Cisco’s phone vibrated.

_Do you need help?_

Cisco hesitated with the answer as he approached the entrance to the cortex, hugging the wall as he did. He placed his hand on the wall and slowly peeked around. 

A smile grew on his face as he watched as you sang and danced around the cortex, finished work. Cisco pulled back behind as he grinned and shot a text back to Barry.

_No. its (Y/N). shes rockin out here. lol_

Cisco listened as you sang along flawlessly. A grin plastered on his face as he listened to your voice ring out. His cheeks slightly pink. He had liked you for some time. Shooting a flirt here or there but they only just seemed to go over your head.

_what?! Take a video. Let me see._

Like hell he was going to do that. He peered around the corner as he watched you move. He fought the urge to run in and join you. Damn, you were cute. 

_Is she good?_

Cisco’s phone vibrated again when he didn’t reply. He pulled back around the corner and looked down.

_Yeah. She’s really good. And SUPER cute._

He replied as he leaned back and listened to you sing. He could listen to you all night. The song was ending and he took a deep breath. He needed his work and he couldn’t resist the chance to see what your reaction would be when you had realized he had been listening. Hopefully, you wouldn’t throw anything at him.

**You~**

The song was ending and you landed the note spot on. Taking a break to catch your breath you gave a smile to yourself. The sound of clapping made your heart stop as you spun around to see Cisco giving a brilliant smile.

“You’re pretty good.” You felt as your face burned from embarrassment. You stopped the music from a nearby computer.

“What are you doing here so late?” You asked rather annoyed. Cisco bit his cheek, trying hard not to smile at the fact that you were embarrassed. He made he was over to you as you shuffled some papers, trying hard not to show how flustered you were. And failing.

“I forgot a few things. You shouldn’t be embarrassed. It was super cute. You're really good.” He poked at your ribs as you shot him a glare, fighting back even more of a blush.

Cute? He just called you cute. Cisco’s phone vibrated and you couldn’t pass on the opportunity for a little revenge. You snatched the phone from his hand before he hand a chance to read it.

“Wha—Hey!” Cisco shouted in protest as he began to walk away from him, reading through his messages.

“You told Barry?! You better not have recorded me.” You glared at him as you walked away from his grabbing advances. 

“I didn’t! I didn’t.” He defended. “Give it back, please.” He gave a slight puppy pout as you gave as mischievous smirk.

You held it away from him as you walked around the Cortex avoiding him. He was just a few feet behind you, following your steps as you played keep-away.

“No way. Now lets see what kind of pictures you have here…” You trailed off as you navigated his phone. Cisco’s face went red with worry as he tried hard to reach around you for it. You slipped behind him, away from his grasp, as you felt his phone vibrate with a new message. You read it, stopping in your tracks as you did.

Cisco used your odd moment of hesitance to swipe the phone from your hands.

“Ah ha!” He exclaimed as he swiped through his phone. Cisco tensed when he saw the text he had gotten from Barry. The text you had just read.

_Just ask her out already. You’ve liked her for months._

Simple. Straight to the point. And yet, it made Cisco’s face burn with embarrassment. This was karma at its greatest. 

You turned to him, your cheeks slightly pink, as you looked at him in confusion. Cisco’s eyes grew wide as he began to stutter out any possible explanation.

“U-Uh…he’s…he’s not…its, um…I…”

“Have you?” You finally managed to ask. “Do you like me?” Cisco stopped, eyes still wide as panic and embarrassment flushed his cheeks.

“I…” He hesitated. He bit down on his cheek and sighed, nodding awkwardly as he avoided your gaze.

“Y-yeah…” He finally admitted. “I mean…I’m sorry…I know you don’t feel the same so I just—”

“Huh?! Yeah I do!” You defended suddenly. Cisco’s eyes shot up as your cheeks flushed, surprising even yourself at the sudden exclamation. You opened your mouth to say something else but nothing came out as you felt your face burning. You rubbed the back of your neck.

“B-but…I mean, you’ve been blowing off all of my flirting and everything.” Cisco rapidly explained. You looked up at him shocked.

“You were being serious? I thought you were just being a smart-ass.” You defended, your heart speeding up as the memories of his subtle flirting and you just completely ignoring it at some times. You bit your cheek awkwardly as guilt filled you.

“No!” Cisco chuckled slightly at your expression, the tension slowly fading between the two of you.

“I mean, I really like you (Y/N). I have for awhile…I just…I was so worried that you didn’t feel the same way.” Cisco admitted, slowly twisting his phone between his hands. His eyes were bright and he was fighting the urge to smile.

You looked up at him, your heart racing and your stomach full of butterflies. You shook your head softly.

“But…I do like you. I just kept…I just thought you were teasing me about it because I couldn’t hide it very well.” You explained, a smile tugging at your lips. Cisco gave a chuckle as his cheeks burned. 

The two of you stood in silence as the realization that both of you had doubted the feelings of the other, which had prevented you from making more advances. You glanced up at Cisco, meeting his gaze, and couldn’t help but giggle at the situation.

“So…um…are-are you free this weekend?” Cisco asked, finally breaking the silence. You could feel as your face lit up, giving him a nod, grinning like a dork. Cisco beamed, clapping his hands together slightly as he made his way to the hallway of the cortex.

“Right…so…maybe, Karaoke?” He cocked his eyebrow with a shit-eating grin and you couldn’t hold back a laugh.

“Sounds like fun.” You agreed. Cisco smiled.

“Awesome…I’ll see you then. Well, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow too, since we work together…and…yeah, I mean…” Cisco trailed off as he made his way to the main hallway.

“Goodnight…(Y/N).” He smiled as he turned towards the direction of his lab.

“Goodnight, Cisco.” You called, watching as he your date disappeared down the corridor.


End file.
